


Proper Use of A Throne

by robinreborn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinreborn/pseuds/robinreborn
Summary: King Regis deserved some love. You and The King getting up close and personal on the throne. No pronouns are used for the reader, can be of any (or no) gender.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The word slut is used as a derogatory word, other than that mind the tags!

Approaching the throne in the dark was a completely different than in the daylight. In the day there were always people about, the echo of footsteps muffled slightly by the hushed whispers of the council, there was no such grace at night. No one else to pull King Regis’ attention off of you for even a moment. 

Granted this whole thing was your idea. Honestly it started as more of a joke than anything else, a passing comment made to your lover that you hadn’t expected him to remember. But here you are, weeks later, approaching the throne of Lucian kings in the dead of night. 

You hadn’t noticed you had ascended the first set of stairs and were now approaching the king from his left side. A habit considering the state of his right hand. His eyes never left yours as you moved between his legs. Save for the spread of his legs, and the slight but growing bulge between his legs, he looked as impeccable as he had during the council meeting. 

“Your Majesty.” A quick upturn of his lips indicated his amusement as a strong hand moved into your hair, the ring to of the Lucii a heavy weight against the back of your head. 

“You look...quiet comfortable there dear.” His hand moved through your hair gently. “But as good as you look, I believe you had a job to do.” His hand tightened ever so slightly. 

Your hands moved up his thighs, moving to undo his belt and pants, parting his slacks enough to mouth at the dark satin fabric of his underwear. 

There was a rumbling in his chest, something that would have been inaudible except for the stillness of this room, in the dark of the night. 

Soon his dick was straining against the wet satin fabric. He tangled his fingers in your hair and gave it a slight tug. Get on with it. Of course, he’s far too nice to be that rude this early in your tryst. 

While you were musing, your hands had been busy freeing his cock from his underwear. You pressed open mouth kisses down the side of his cock, your tongue occasionally swiping along the heated flesh. Keeping one hand on his left thigh, you could feel the tensing of his leg through the soft fabric as you continued to tease him.

Your own arousal was getting harder to ignore, the heat building between your legs as your tongue traced up underside of his cock to press against the sensitive spot under the head of his cock. 

The his hand shifted from the top of your head to a little lower, no longer content to let you guide the pace. Pushing gently he pressed your lips against the head of his cock a bit harder. 

“I thought you said you wanted to ‘suck me off’ off the throne? This hardly seems like you’re following through” Looking up at him while he spoke was a mistake. His free hand was holding his head up, his pose as relaxed as it was when something particularly droll came up in the meetings. What was different was the unbridled heat in his gaze as he stared down at you framed between his thighs. 

“Go on.” He caught your gaze with a lazy smirk, hips rolling up minutely. 

Your moan was partly muffled by his cock as wrapped your lips around it. Unfortunately you forgot that this room was designed around the throne, designed to amplify sounds from it. Even cut off part way through. Your moan carried through the room, soon joined by a deep chuckle as Regis realized what was happening. Heat spread across your cheeks as you heard yourself echoed back by the walls.

“There’s no way to hide the sounds you make for my cock in this room, I will hear everything.” He pulled on your hair again, your embarrassment causing you to stop moving on his cock. 

Pressing your tongue against the underside as you moved along his length until he pressed against the back of your throat. What you couldn’t fit into your mouth you wrapped a hand around the base and began to move your head at not a torturously slow pace but far slower than what would bring him to completion. 

It wasn’t long before he pulled on your hair. It wasn’t like you two had all night. 

“I know you can do better than that, slut.” 

He must be incredibly impatient to be calling you names already. Moaning against his cock, you began to move faster, but it wasn’t long before he took over the pace completely, the hand in your hair holding you in place as he rolled his hips up onto your face. 

“Move your hand, I know you can take all of it.” Slick with saliva you moved your hand off his cock as he fucked your face, each pass sliding a little more into your throat. You pressed the slick hand between your legs, rolling your hips against it for some relief. 

“Good, you're doing so well.” His voice was thick with lust hips began to lose rhythm, his left hand moving from the armrest to cup under your jaw, his finger tips feeling where he moved into your throat. 

“You look so good taking my cock, rutting against your own hand. “ He fingers were the right kind of painful against your hair as he growled out those words.

Moments later he came, pulling out as did so a few drops landed on your lips. 

“Swallow.” his thumb swiped against your swollen lips, before pressing past with no resistance as you licked the last drops of come off his thumb.

“That was...amazing dear.” Tucking himself back inside his clothing he used his good hand to help you to your feet, hands moving to your knees and rubbing small circles as soon as you were standing a frown on his face. 

“Thank you” And as much as your knees ached, that was not a comfortable floor for kneeling, you needed his skilled fingers elsewhere, and you tugged on his hands urging them upwards. 

Chuckling the King rose, looking a bit unsteady for just a moment before kissing you. “Not here, come on.”

“Not here? What kind of logic is that.”

He grabbed your hand tugging you along gently. 

“You’re simply too loud, and I want to be able to hear you scream for me.” descending the steps he wasn’t the only one with a slight limp, something that wasn’t unnoticed by him. 

“I’ll have a pillow be added to the throne.” 

“Why?”

“You very well can’t be seen carrying a pillow into the throne room next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to bring more reader insert smut to this fandom soon!


End file.
